Simply Divine
by weeb420blazeit
Summary: I stared across the brightly lit room of Music Room #3, peering at my friends around me. All of them different; but yet utterly the same. I could see a few laughing, some a smile pulling at the corners of their mouths, but one caught my gaze with his. He was extremely stunning, personality and all. I could already feel my face reddening, chest tightening, and a layer of sweat build
1. Satsuki Koizumi

Hi! My name is Satskui Koizumi. I am 17 years old, class 2A- OH! I attend the very prestigious academy of Ouran Academy. In my free time I practice my viola, spend a majority of my time at the Host Club, and am constantly listening to music. I also like to write a penpal of mine in Germany, and listen to American music. I like to learn new words in English, and about America culture, as it fascinates me. I would say I have a pretty good relationship with my parents. They both are extremely hard working and do it all for me. I also have an older brother, Hiroto, who has already begun shadowing my father for his inheritance. Being a wealthy family in Japan is not everything it's made up to me; not everything is easy in high class life.

** LOOKS **

Medium dark brown hair

Hazel eyes

5'4"

** BASIC FACTS**

Birthday- March 15th

Allergic to strawberries

Carries Japanese to English dictionary

Secretly reads Shojo Manga

Weak Subjects: Math Science


	2. First Day

"Miss Koizumi, please wake up. Your mother and father are waiting for you at the breakfast table."

I rolled over in my queen size bed. I was completely engulfed by piles of fluffy pillows and my warm comforter. I heard the maid open the curtains, and felt the sun light beam into the room casting a warmth my face.

"They would like to see you off before school. It is the first day afterall!", she encouraged again.

I finally decided to open my eyes. The maid, _Yuna_, smiled at me and then left my bedroom. Her graying hair was pulled into a low ponytail held by a metal clip at the nape of her neck. As I grew older, she began to slightly shrink a little in size. She wore a simple baby blue shift dress that reached her mid calf, and had a white with pastel floral patterned apron around her hips. On her feet she wore her usual house shoes. I had met Yuna the day I was born, she has been by my side since. She was personally in charge of overseeing me day to day and gave my parents updates on me. Despite having a wonderful relationship with them it was just easier to have another set of hands to care for me. I sat up in my bed and looked around and watched Yuna drape my yellow uniform dress next to my vanity.

How wonderful it is to be back to school. Not that I didn't love the summer vacation, I just couldn't wait to see _him_. To hear his voice again. Even though I spent time with him during this said break, I hoped being at school would be a change of pace between him and I.

I laid back in my bed and smiled to myself as my mind began to wonder.

Maybe this year he will realize what he truly means to me. Maybe this year he will say the things he says to his clients, but mean it when it's me. Maybe he will see me how I have always seen him.

I opened my eyes, removed the covers, and did a quick stretch of my arms and shoulders. I took off my satin nightgown as I walked to my bathroom and started the shower. I hopped in, and quickly cleansed myself.

_ I'm going to make this year different than any year._

Once my face and body were cleansed I stopped the water and dried myself. I looked in the mirror that rested above my sink and stared back at my hazel eyes. Today they held more green and gold reflects than they did brown; something common for them during the spring and summertime. I removed the pin from the back of my hair to release my light brown hair to brush against my collar bones. I huffed and attempted to ruffle and fix my bangs from their messy state before beginning the process of brush my teeth.

Even if he doesn't feel how I feel, I want to let him know. I want him to know how much I adore his smile. How I long to fall into those violet eyes of his. How I yearned to play and run his blonde hair between my fingers.

I left the bathroom and dropped my towel. I put on my underwear, my stockings, and then slipped into my dress.

"Yuna, could you please zip me up?", I asked into the hallway. I knew she would be there, she has always been there to help on school mornings.

"Yes, of course Miss Koizumi.", she immediately stepped into the room and zipped me into my uniform. I sat at my vanity bench, and handed her my hair brush. I began my morning skin routine and makeup as she brushed my hair. My complexion was as clear as can be due to years of expensive facial products and treatments with prime, pure blood genetics. The only "impurities" my skin held would be the light dust of freckles on the high points of my face and body- which I had never really minded as they were easy to cover with foundation.

"You look very beautiful this morning, Miss Koizumi.", she smiled at me in the mirror, "You have matured from last year. Maybe your classmates will notice?", she directed her eyes to a picture of Tamaki Suou, Kyoya Ootori, and I. We were still in middle school at the time, being evident by our slightly rounder faces and uniforms. Kyoya stood between Tamaki and I, giving a small smirk in the middle of our grins. Kyoya and I had met him that year, up until that point it was only the two of us.

It wasn't that Kyoya and I didn't or couldn't make friends, we just understood the game a long time ago. We understood our roles and the types of relationships to build among our peers. If we hadn't met at an extremely young age and grown together we easily would have cast off the other as another business associate. Tamaki was the one who forced himself into our group, he hadn't a clue that there was even a game being played. He was clueless.

I smiled at Yuna, "Maybe... I doubt it. They saw me the entire summer and nothing changed.", She placed my hair brush on my vanity counter and put a hand on my shoulder. "But thank you, Yuna. That means a lot." I turned to face her in my chair. "Did you pack my bag by any chance?"

She picked up my school bag from its designated hook next to my desk, "Of course, Miss Koizumi." She handed it to me. "Everything is packed. Your supplies, books, wallet, keys, cell phone, and a snack."

"Thank you again."I smiled and stood. She bowed as I walked past her and into the hallway. I walked down the long corridor and then bounded down the grand staircase.

I stepped into the dining room where my mother was sipping her green tea and reading the news paper while my father, at the other end of the long dark oak wood table, was drinking his morning coffee and looking over documents. Typically they would either take their breakfasts into their home offices or on the go to their work offices. My mother's dark brown hair was worn in loose curls that stopped at her mid section. Her navy blouse was cut into a conservative neckline and tucked into a white pencil skirt. Underneath the table cloth I could see her tan suede pumps peaking out. My father's dirty blonde hair was slicked back. His light gray two piece suit lacked its blazer, which was resting behind the back of his chair. His white button down's sleeves were revealed to be rolled up to his elbows, and his sage green tie was yet to be tightened into its place. I sat at the table setting placed between them in the center of the table. A butler placed my breakfast platter and a glass of juice in front of me. I smiled and thanked him as he bowed and retreated back into the kitchen.

My mother folded the paper and put it down in front of her, "Good morning, Satsuki", she beamed at me.

"Good morning to you both!", I shoved some of my food into my mouth. My father looked up from his papers and slid up his glasses as he leaned back to fully take a look at me.

"Satsuki, how did my daughter sleep last night? You have quite the day ahead of you.", my father exclaimed and then took a sip of his coffee.

I wiped my mouth with a cloth napkin and smiled, "I slept fine, thank you."

"Are you excited?", my mother quizzed, "It's not every day you have your first day of school."

"It's nothing new, there is a first day of school every year. This year will be just the same.", I answered with a shrug.

My father furrowed his eyebrows, "Well I hope not. This is the time for you to be finding a husband-". My face became red with embarrassment at his words.

"Rikuto!", my mother exclaimed as my father shrugged, "Satsuki, don't worry about such things. Your father was just joking.", she gave him a glare and he smiled.

"It's okay, I know.", I half lied as I stood from the table, "I should be getting to school now".

"Have a good day, sweetie.", my mother said as I gave her a hug goodbye.

I gave my father a kiss on his forehead, "Yes, and we will make sure to be here for dinner to hear all about it.", my father said as I left the dining room.

"I'll see you then, goodbye!", I called while walking out of our mansion and to the garage. A driver was already waiting for me in one of the family cars, the one designated to transport me being a sleek and shiny black car with tinted windows. I quickly got slid into the back seat and buckled into my place. After a nod of greeting from my driver he began on our route to take me to school.

The comfortable silence was broken by a muffled buzz from my school bag. I fished inside of it and pulled out my phone, my heart bouncing at seeing I had four messages from him already.

**_tamaki: suki ! _**_6:48 A.M._

**_ SATSUKI ! _**_6:52 A.M._

**_ are you awake ? _**_7:10 A.M._

**_ come to the classroom early i need to speak to you _**_7:14 A.M._

I rested my head on the headrest behind me. What could he possibly need to say to me? I had just seen him a week or so ago, there shouldn't be anything of urgency. I closed my eyes and let my mind wonder into wishful thinking. Could he have been thinking about me? What if he finally realized my feelings and decided to respond at our next encounter? I opened my eyes and began typing my response.

_**satsuki: sorry tamaki. i didnt see these until now. what did you want to talk about ?** 7:36 A.M._

Immediately I saw three moving dots that showed he was typing back.

_**tamaki: i need to speak to you and kyoya about the club ! new school year calls for new themes !** 7:37 A.M._

I sighed and put my phone back in my bag while the car pulled to a stop as it pulled up to the academy grounds. Giving my thanks I exited the vehicle and began walking to the gates observing my surroundings. Students were walking towards the building to start their classes. Some were chatting with friends they haven't seen since the previous year and others were walking directly to the building's cherry blossom trees were awaiting spring to bloom, only a week or two until it was time. The fountains were newly cleaned, and emptied of any fallen leaves that may have floated among them during the break. The grass was freshly cut, and the bushes were just trimmed- the smell in the air being scented of a slight dew. I stood in place by the gates and closed my eyes again, once again overthinking all interactions with Tamaki.

So I was overthinking his intentions. I just couldn't help but hope that he had a certain something to say to me. Something that didn't require Kyoya's presence.

_ "_Satsuki?"

_Speaking of. _I swiftly turned to see Kyoya approaching me with his bag in hand.

"I'm assuming you received morning texts from Tamaki?", he asked.

"Yes, I did."

"Then why are you standing by the gates? Classes are going to begin soon, you were supposed to come early as his request."

I pouted, "Well you were supposed to too, so why didn't you?"

He walked past me, "Because I thought you would do it for me."

Rolling my eyes I sighed and caught up to him. "It doesn't have anything to do with you having a hard time waking up in the morning?"

He gave a slight scoff and continued to walk towards the entrance. "Why where you standing by the gates with your eyes closed?", he asked again.

"Uh.. I was just thinking about some things."

"Like what?", Kyoya pressed.

"_Things._ Things that you don't need to worry about."

"I don't know why you try to keep things from me. You know I'll always figure them out."

I began walking faster as we got closer to the building, leaving him a few feet behind me. He was right, but that didn't mean I had to let him know that. I just didn't want him to know before Tamaki knew. I didn't want anyone to know before I said it to Tamaki.

The school day went on as they always did. Tamaki threw a fit when Kyoya and I arrived only a few minutes before classes started. The three of us took the same classes together, as we always did. At lunch we were crowded by their fan girls who greeted and blushed at the boys. After our classes we spent the afternoon in Music Room #3, with new and old host club members. Everything was the same. Maybe everything would stay the same after all.

At this point I am sitting at my vanity in my robe. I already had dinner with my parents, who were happy to hear that my first day was pleasant. I already took my night shower and was currently brushing my damp hair. I could not take my mind off of him.

The way he looked when he first saw me enter the class this morning was so cute. His face completely lit up and he clamored to meet us at the doorway. I know it was only because today was the first day, and that he was anticipating Kyoya and I but... still. That face was meant for me... _well,_ Kyoya and I. Even though it was followed by a tantrum about how I never answer his texts and that he has been waiting for us all morning, I still cherished those few seconds of happiness that face gave me. Even if he probably doesn't share feelings I can still enjoy these moments.

I put my hair brush down, stood from my vanity, and walked to my bed. Yuna was nice enough to already turn down the sheets for me. I slipped right under the covers and switched my bedside lamp off. Just as I was about to turn to my side and make an attempt to sleep, my phone buzzed. I picked it up to see that Tamaki had texted our group chat consisting of us and Kyoya.

_**tamaki: thank you both for making up this morning's time with me this afternoon. this year is going to be the best year we've spent together yet !** 10:34 P.M._

Kyoya replied.

_**kyoya: it was no issue. we had to meet with the other members anyway.** 10:36 P.M._

I followed.

_**satsuki: yeah, it was truly not a problem ! cant wait for another fun year** 10:37 P.M._

_** goodnight boys ! **_**( ˙꒳ ˙ ) **_10:38 P.M._

I put my phone back on my nightstand, and made an another attempt at falling asleep but my phone buzzed again. I ignored it but after a moment, it buzzed two more times. Moving my hand out from underneath the covers I checked it and it was a separate text outside of the chat from Tamaki.

_**tamaki: i forgot to tell you today but you looked nice. i'm not sure what was different, but whatever it is it's a good different.** 10:39 P.M._

_** not that you didn't always look nice but today you looked ESPECIALLY nice.** 10:40 P.M._

_** and i've always thought you looked nice but today i wanted to tell you that you looked nice because it was ESPECIALLY nice** 10:40 P.M._

_** sorry that this all came out wrong. goodnight suki x **_**(*/_＼) **_10:41 P.M._

I instantly felt a warmth wash over my entire body, that sat right in my face. My face was burning red as I typed my reply.

_**satsuki: its okay lol thank you goodnight tamaki** 10:41 P.M_

_** also i thought you looked especially nice today too** 10:42 P.M_

I practically threw my phone back onto the nightstand. I dug my head underneath a pillow and threw my covers over me.

_Maybe this year will be different from others._


	3. Girls Gotta Stick Together

I tapped my pencil against the tabletop, biting my bottom lip. I was trying to finish my math homework in one of the back tables in Music Room #3, so I wouldn't have to do it when I got home that night. This particular assignment wasn't due until the end of the week, but I knew it was going to take me awhile to complete it so I wanted to get a jump on it as soon as possible. It wasn't like I could ask any of the hosts for help either, they were all preparing for guests that would be here soon. With only four and a half problems done, I closed my booklet and laid down my pencil. My hands covered my face as a let out a low groan of frustration, trying to not cry due to my lack of understanding of the material. Silently sulking to myself, the only noise beside me was the sound of feet shuffling on the tile.

"Places boys, guests will be here soon!~", called out the Ouran Host Club's king/president, Tamaki Suou. He took his center seat in his "throne" as Mitsukuni Haninozuka, or Honey, stood next to him at Tamaki's right. Takashi Morinozuka, or Mori, stood behind Honey. Kyoya Ootori stood on Mori's left, and on Kyoya's left stood the Hitachiin Twins, Hikaru and Kaoru. They all stood in place, each very beautiful and glamorous.

_My boys. _Each one was so close to me. They were all so different from one another, truly a miracle that they were brought together under this particular setting. I had my own specific and differing relationship with all of them, even between the twins. I was lucky that I was able to know them the way I had, many girls would literally kill to be in my place. My unfiltered friendships with them were ones I was sure I had have until the end of time.

"Kyo-chan, we forgot the rose petals!", Honey exclaimed, his eyes looking at the bowl of them on a coffee table nearby.

"Not the rose petals, this can't go on _without the rose petals_!", Tamaki yelled, defeated.

I quickly stood, and took long strides towards the bowl of petals, "Calm down, I'll take care of it." I walked towards the entrance to begin setting up the rose petals, when I heard the door knob turn and the door creak as it was opened. I'll admit, I panicked, and took a hand full of petals and threw them quickly into the light casting over the person entering. A disheveled, messy haired, simple clothed girl walked in, very awkwardly actually. She had big, bulky glasses on, and was holding a booklet of her own. Her clothes were obviously much too big on her, and were frumpy around her small figure.

"Welcome to the Ouran Host Club!", the hosts cheered.

"This is a host club?!", the girl questioned, sprawled against the door.

"Oh look, it's a boy.", the twins said in union. _What?_

Kyoya turned towards them,"Hikaru, Kaoru, I believe this young _man_ is in the same class as you?", he asked. _Young man? Were they blind?_

"Yeah, but he's shy. He doesn't act very socially, so we don't know much about him.", they shrugged it off.

"Well, that wasn't very polite.", Kyoya smirked, "Welcome to the Ouran Host Club, _Mister_ Honor Student." Kyoya's not stupid, he obviously knows Fujioka is a girl.

Tamaki popped up, "WHat?! You must be Haruhi Fujioka! You're the exceptional honor student we've heard about!" He was up and out of his throne.

Fujioka turned to us, away from her struggle of turning to door knobs, "...how did you know my name?"

"Why, you're infamous. It's not everyday that a _commoner_ works their way into our academy. You must have an audacious nerve to work your way into this school as an honor student, _Mister_ Fujioka."

The corner of her lip twitched. "Well uh, thank you, I guess."

Tamaki took hold of her shoulder, "You're welcome! You're a hero to other _poor people_, Fujioka. You've shown the world that even a _poor person_ can excel at an elite, private academy." Fujioka shuffled away from him, but Tamaki slowly trailed her. "It must be hard to be looked down upon by others."

"I think you're taking this '_poor'_ thing too far.", Fujioka interjected, but was utterly ignored.

"Well, it doesn't matter now-long live the poor! We welcome you, _poor man_, to our world of beauty!", Tamaki raised his arms and sparkles fluttered around.

Fujioka started for the door again, but was pulled back into the room by Honey. "HEY! Come back here, Haru-chan! You must be like a superhero or something, that's so cool!", he exclaimed fondly.

Fujioka sighed, and said, "I'm not a hero, I'm an honor student. And whO ARE YOU CALLING 'HARU-CHAN'?!" She breathed heavily, obviously frustrated.

"Who would imagine...that this scholar would be so openly gay.", Tamaki commented with his hand on his chin.

"Openly what?", she mumbled.

"So tell me, what kind of guys are you into? Do you like the strong, silent type? The boy lolita? How about the mischievous type? Or the cool type?", Tamaki questions, referring to each host.

"I-uhh...it's not like that-! I was just looking for a quiet place to study!", Fujioka explains, backing away from Tamaki.

Tamaki grabs her chin, and pulls her close, "Or how about a guy like me, what do you say?" Fujioka staggers back, knocking a vase off of a display table, and it shatters to the floor along with her money. The Twins lean over her, and peer at the pile of shattered glass shards.

"We were going to feature the Renaissance vase in an up coming school auction...", Hikaru interjected.

"Oh, now you've done it, commoner! The bidding on that vase was going to start at 8 million yen!", Kaoru exclaimed.

"WHAAT?! 8 MILLION YEN?! How many thousand yen is that- how many thousands are in a million?! Uh...I'm going to have to pay you back.", she turned to them, as she stopped calculating her fee.

"With what money? You can't even afford a school uniform.", the twins pointed out.

"What's with that crummy outfit you've got on anyway?", Kaoru asked, a bit rudely.

Kyoya picks up a shard of the broken vase, "Well, what do you think we should do about it, Tamaki?", he questions.

Tamaki sits in his throne, smiles, and says, "Well there's a saying you may have heard, Fujioka, _'When in Rome, you should do as the Romans do.'_ Since you have no money, you can pay with your body. That means starting today, you are the Host Club's dog."

Fujioka completely froze, and they all surrounded her. I was still by the door with a bowl of rose petals, wondering myself what they had in mind for her.

THE HOST CLUB IS OPEN FOR BUSINESS (◕‿◕)

I sat at my usual table, with my booklet and homework sitting in front of me. Attempting to finish the same problem I left on this morning, but with a more distracting environment surrounding me. I usually have my work done by hosting hours or have a small amount that it wouldn't drain me to save to work on at home, so I don't typically have to work with the noise bothering me. With each host having a client _or three,_ not only could I not concentrate but I also couldn't ask for help. So, I remain seated quietly, my fingers digging into the roots of my hair trying to level my frustration. After three minutes of this, I silently laid my head on the table, preparing to just give up as a whole, but my surrender to my work was halted when I felt a slender hand on my shoulder. I peer up from the table's surface to see Kaoru, who has a tray of tea in his hands.

"If you're having trouble, I'd ask the honor student. He had his hands raised to answer every question throughout class today. He'll probably be able to help you.", Kaoru offered, looking down at my worksheet, scanning over each problem I had yet to work through.

I smiled, "Thank you Kaoru, I'll definitely ask Fujioka. I don't know why I didn't think of asking earlier, seeing as _he's_ an honor student." I played along, not wanting to be the one to break the facade being made around Haruhi.

He smiled back, "Not a problem, just don't get too agitated.", he squeezed the hand on my shoulder and smiled. He then walked to where Hikaru and their clients were, hoping right back into his character of an extremely doting and loving twin brother.

I stood from my seat, and looked around the room for Fujioka, but couldn't find her anywhere. Already feeling slightly conflicted by asking for help from someone who was my underclassmen, I was about to give up until she walked in with a brown paper bag.

"Um...excuse me, Fujioka?", she turned to me, slightly confused. It hit me just how weird this could be, I had yet to be properly introduced to her so it would be weird to suddenly ask for assistance on my school work. Nerves began to get to me, and I panicked. "I was uh...never mind.", I almost frantically sat back in my seat, and looked at my booklet with a very embarrassed, blushing face, my eyebrows scrunching together. I'll just call have to Kyoya tonight to help me. Fujioka smiled and cocked her head a bit in slight confusion before she continued on with her own task.

"Haruhi! Thanks for doing the shopping, little piglet. Did you get everything on our list?", Tamaki called her over, to his designated spot and questioned her. He dug into the paper bag and pulled a container out of the bag that looked like dark brown sand grains. "Hey, what is this?", he questioned before I could.

"Just what it looks like, it's coffee.", Fujioka explained.

"I've never seen this brand before, is this the kind that's already ground?", he asked her.

"What do you mean? It's just coffee." Haruhi answered.

Two of Tamaki's clients cocked their heads to the side joining in with the confusion, "It's instant?"

"I've heard of this before, it's commoners' coffee! You just add hot water!", Tamaki exclaimed, excitedly. A crowd of girls started forming around them, also never having seen something of its likes before.

"I didn't know there was such a thing.", one of the clients said.

"So it's true then, commoner's don't even have enough free time to ground their own coffee beans.", another said. All of the girls agreed in union as other hosts started to crowd around Tamaki's couch, a crowd that I soon left my studies and joined.

"Wow, commoners are pretty smart.", Kyoya compliments.

"100 grams for 300 yen?", questioned Hikaru.

"That's a lot less than we normally pay.", Kaoru adds.

"Wow, that's amazing and progressive of them.", I awed at the jar and smiled. I had never seen something like this before, let alone something so manufactured being at such a low sale price.

"I'll just go back and buy a different kind, excuse me for not buying you guys expensive coffee...", Fujioka stares into the bag.

"No, I'll keep it.", gasps are heard from around the room, "I'm going to give it a try.", Tamaki stands, and there's a louder gasp. He raises the jar above his head, and declares, "I WILL DRINK THIS COFFEE!" All of the guests clap at his audacity. "Alright, Haruhi, get over here and make some of this commoners' coffee." He leads a crowd over to a table, and they wait for her. I walk among them, curious to how it's made. She simply spooned a spoon's worth of the powder into four tea cups, and then poured hot water into them. Tamaki held his chin, "Let the tasting begin. " Four of customers held a cup each, and were weary about drinking it.

"I'm afraid if I drink this my father will yell at me.", one of them said. Tamaki grabbed her waist, and held her cheek.

"What if I let you drink it from my mouth?", he soothed. My face contorted with disgust, not even out of jealously- just the thought of being given a drink from someone else's mouth was revolting.

Her leg was straight into the air, "Well then I will drink it.", her face was very bashful. His other customers went wild, thinking about him saying it to them personally.

I of all people could identify with being whisked away by intimate attention from Tamaki, but not going as far as being swept by his backwash. How could that ever sound appealing? We were young heirs and heiresses, maybe we should have some sort of standards.

"This is is ridiculous.", Haruhi sighed.

When the crowd started thinning, my interest soon gone by the disgusting display I witnessed so I went back to my table to see Kyoya there. He was flipping through my notebook, scanning over the four problems and my near empty worksheet.

"Kyo-", I started.

"If you needed help, there would've been no problem asking for it.", he stood back up.

My face went red out of embarrassment, "I know, I'm sorry. Today has just been hectic and I didn't want to bother anyone." He gave a half annoyed sigh as he walked past me.

"It wouldn't have been any trouble, I was having a slower day after all. It is important for you to stay on top of your studies, and I can't have you falling behind. You're lucky it was me who noticed and not Tamaki.", he said quietly. He walked completely away from me, and onto Haruhi. She was watching all of the hosts entertain with a disgruntled expression, probably never having seen anything of its likes beforehand.

He was right about everything, dam him. Now that I thought about it he had only met with two guests today. Kyoya was also right about my luck of Tamaki's lack of notice. Last time Tamaki found out I was struggling with the class curriculum he closed the club for a week and made all the boys tutor me. I couldn't have him doing that again, it would just be too humiliating. The guests were furious knowing that they all willingly spent that time alone with me.

I tucked away my notebook, pencil case, and folders into my bag, and placed my bag onto the chair I was sitting in. Now that Kyoya knows I'm struggling again he'll request me to come to his house tonight so I might as well finish my work with him than sit and waste my time attempting it now. I watched as Kyoya explained each hosts' place in this club to Haruhi, who was so bewildered that something like this could even exist. He had finally led her to me, taking a moment to explain my presence among them.

"Miss Koizumi-", Kyoya started.

"Kyoya, don't be so formal just because Fujioka is here.", I dug my eyes into his.

"_Satsuki_ is not a guest, nor a host.", he emphasized my name.

"I've just been Kyoya's friend since we were kids, but he doesn't like calling me his friend. I've been in the same class as him my entire life, and Tamaki since he began attending our school.", I looked at Kyoya, "I'm more of the _special_ variety, wouldn't you agree?", he smiled. "I just get to sit in the club room and spend my time here leisurely."

Haruhi was still confused, "Wouldn't you rather do other things that interest you? I can't imagine willingly spending all of my free time here."

I shrugged, knowing that she wouldn't understand if I explained that this was my way of avoiding my family duty like the rest of the hosts. "It's not that bad, you'll soon agree in time." She gave a polite nod in response, not yet believing what I said to be true. "You can also call me Satsuki, by the way. I have a feeling we will become close friends during your time with the hosts- so we can skip the formalities." I leaned a bit closer to her with a knowing smile, "Us girls should stick together, no?"

At my words of acknowledging her actual gender she gave me a soft smile, "Yeah, that doesn't seem like a bad idea."

Mori-senpai strolled in with Honey on his back, much later than usual. Honey is rubbing his eye and tiredly says, "Sorry, we're running late."

"Hello Honey, hello Mori!", a guest calls to them. "We've been waiting here for you guys, are you okay?", calls another.

Mori-senpai puts Honey down, "Sorry, I was waiting for Takashi to finish his kendo meeting and I fell asleep. And I'm still not completely awake.", he says all the while rubbing his eyes more.

All three guests swoon, and exclaim, "SO CUTE!"

"Is that boy really a third year student?", Haruhi questions to herself.

Kyoya steps towards her, "Honey-senpai may seem young and childish, but he's a prodigy. And then Mori-senpai's allure is his strong and silent disposition."

"HARU-CHAN!", Honey-senpai leaps at Haruhi, and swings her around. "Hey Haru-chan, do you wanna come have some cake with me?"

Haruhi is still dazed from spinning, "Thanks..but I don't really like sweets."

"Then how would you like to hold my bunny, Usa-chan.", he purists.

"I'm not into...bunnies..", she manages.

Honey-senpai pouts as tears formed in the corners of his eyes, "Are you saying you don't like Usa-chan?"

Haruhi realizes she might've hurt Honey-senpai, and she takes a more meaningful look at Usa-chan. She peers down at him, and muses, "Huh, I guess he is pretty cute."

A light bulb stroke within Honey-senpai, and he realizes that Haruhi is not a male student, but a female. He leaves Usa-chan to her, and strides back to his guests. "Take good care of him, okay?!"

"You will notice our club utilizes each man's unique characteristics to reach the desire of our guests. Just so you know, Tamaki is number one around here, he's the king. His request rate is 70%.", Kyoya informed her.

"What's this world come to?", Haruhi questions.

Kyoya smirks, "And in order for you to pay off your 8 million debt with us, you will act as the Ouran Host Club's dog until you graduate. I'm sorry, I mean our _errand boy. _You can try to run away if you want to Haruhi, but just so you know my family employs a private police force of 100 officers. By the way, do you have a passport?"

Haruhi is lost, and starring at him wide-eyed, "Huh...?"

I took a step closer to Kyoya, and whispered, "So, why are you playing this little game with Haruhi?" He gives me a glance and a smirk, "We're just waiting for the others to catch on. I would never let it get too far. Let them figure it out."

I shrugged my shoulders and nodded. Our small conversation was interrupted by Tamaki's loud remark.

"You're gonna have to work hard to pay off that debt, _my little nerd_. ", Tamaki then proceeds to blow in Haruhi's ear. Haruhi leaped away from him, and tried to catch her breath. Secondhand embarrassment showed with the redness on my face after watching that unfold. Tamaki could be such a dunce, and I was also regretting being so openly associated with him. He was going to be quite unsettled about actions like this when he figured out her little secret.

"Please don't do that again.", she attempted to compose herself.

Tamaki smiled, "You need a makeover, or no girl will ever look twice at you. " I rolled my eyes. Of course that is what he would be worried about.

"Yeah well I'm not trying to get girls to look at me", Haruhi replied honestly.

"Are you kidding me? That's the most important thing! You have to learn to be a gentleman, and please the ladies...like _me_.", Tamaki held a red rose towards her.

"I just don't think it's all that important. Why should I care about appearances and labels anyway? I mean all that really matters is what's on the inside, right? I don't even understand why you even have a host club like this.", Haruhi replied.

Tamaki completely ignores what she said, and continues on. "It's a cruel reality isn't it? It's not often God creates a beautiful person like me, beautiful both inside and out. I understand how you feel, since not everyone is not all blessed as I am. But you must _console_ yourself. Otherwise, how would you go on living?" He continues to ramble on about being a gentleman and a beautiful being of God's creation.

I take a step towards Haruhi, "I am so sorry for the vain first impression Tamaki gives of himself. I swear he's a really sweet guy, you just have to look past these moments." We continued to listen to his gentleman tips and tricks.

She turns to me and smiles, "Well, I wouldn't say 'vain'." Haruhi turns, and becomes deep in thought, "What word do you describe people like him ...? Maybe...' a pain in the neck' ? ..No. There's something that fits him perfectly..." In the corner of my eye, I see the Twins gain interest in Haruhi, just as Tamaki strolls back to her as well.

"But above all else, Haruhi, you must remember...how effective a glance to the side can be.", he motions the same as her, as she is still pondering.

Haruhi pounds her fist into her hand, "AH! I got it._ Obnoxious._ " Tamaki immediately is hurt, and removes himself to a corner in the room. "Um..I'm sorry Tamaki-senpai."

The twins immediately went to her side, and laughed at him. They praised her for breaking him, but she still apologized nonetheless. Tamaki bounced right back and continued to hand her advice.

"Boss?", Kaoru quizzed.

"Call me _King_.", Tamaki twitched at their disobedience.

"He's not going to get very far with the ladies if he doesn't look the part, you not. He't not exactly host club material but...", Hikaru continues to remove her glasses, "..maybe if we took off his glasses it'll help ?"

They all immediately fell for her big, brown beautiful eyes. Despite Haruhi's protests Tamaki gave orders to almost all the hosts to give her a makeover. I don't understand how Tamaki still did not know she was a _she_ after seeing her feminine face. All the evidence was in his face and he refused to acknowledge it. I could count on the twins to figure it out, though.

After the complete re-makeover including a new uniform, haircut, and contacts Haruhi was revealed. We all stared at her in awe at her new and honestly improved look. I do have to admit, confusingly enough she looked beautiful even in the male uniform. It was then declared that Haruhi become an official host club member as a new way to repay her debt. If she was able to get 100 guests to request her service, her debt to the host club would be paid off in full.

It was much later into the evening and I was at Kyoya's home. Just as I had thought Kyoya was going to make me come over so he that could help. Not that I wasn't grateful for it- I really appreciated how great of a friend he has been to me. He purposefully put up a cold front to everyone and I was lucky that he would show me acts of kindness like this willingly. Once again, I marveled at my private relationships with the complex boys at hand. My day dream was broken by Kyoya clearing his throat.

"Do you know what I just said to you?", he asked me.

"Uh yeah, of course.", I began to squirm.

"Well then repeat it back to me."

I pursed my lips and looked down at my notes. Nothing in my notes was giving me any hints as to what he had just said.

"I had just finished telling you how to do this problem", he pointed a finger at an equation in our textbook. "How do you expect to get any better if you keep getting lost in space?"

I squirmed more, "I'm sorry! We've just been working for such a long time and I know I won't understand it anyway and I won't get bette-"

The door slammed open and in stepped Tamaki. He had a bunch of papers in his hand, and he looked like he was on a mission.

"Kyo-...", he stopped himself. He saw that I was there and began analyzing what we were doing. When he realized we were doing math it immediately clicked that it was for me, knowing Kyoya would never turn to me in a million years for help on the subject.

"Tamaki, I-", I began, knowing he was going to lose it.

"You were struggling again and you didn't tell me?!" I lowered into my sitting position on the floor, "We could've had a study group this afternoon and-", he exclaimed, throwing around his arms and dropping all of his papers.

Kyoya closed his textbook loudly, prompting Tamaki to stop babbling. "Tamaki, what did you need that you had to come all the way to my house instead of texting me?", Kyoya asked. I began to pack up my things, assuming that we were done for the night.

"Well, I had a couple of ideas I wanted to discuss with you. I thought it would be nice to come visit.", he began to sulk, "I didn't realize I would interrupting anything."

I stood from the table, and Kyoya followed, "You weren't. I should probably be leaving anyway." I picked up my bag, "Thank you, Kyoya. Now if you excuse me I must be going home. Goodnight Kyoya." I looked at Tamaki. He was already looking at me, seeming almost hurt that I had not turned to him already. He could be so overly dramatic about situations sometimes, and despite knowing this I felt my face get red from guilt so I turned away from them. "Goodnight Tamaki!" I quickly walked out the room and past him as I rushed to leave the encounter behind.

"Satsuki!" I stopped, "Next time tell me you need help...I would like to help you.", Tamaki said with determination written across his face.

I gave him a small smile nodded my head in response, "Okay.. I'll keep that in mind. Thank you."

Rushing outside I was met with my usual car pulled up in the driveway and I speedily got inside. I immediately slumped into the seat and closed my eyes. I could not get home soon enough. I was so humiliated that the entire day was spent of me failing at doing my homework, and my friends seeing that. I could never get away with anything under their watchful eyes, and I knew they meant well but... it was just degrading that I couldn't do the work by myself and they knew that. It's not their faults though, I would just have to work harder to make sure I could do it by myself and not have to rely on them for everything. Besides, I will never be successful if I don't get a handle on my school work. Time to buckle up and face the music, no one wants a wife who couldn't do basic calculus.


	4. She?

Today is the first official day of Haruhi becoming a verified host. She already has a few guests sitting with her, attracted by her newness into the group. I was at the other end of the room in a corner table eating some snacks and sipping at a cup of tea. I haven't had a conversation with anyone about my school struggles since Tamaki exploded the other night.

Since then I have been staying up late and trying my best to work through each problem on my own to completion. It was almost exciting to be able to do something completely independently. My entire life I had been aided and taken care of, so to do something on my own was exhilarating. This is the first time I had done something that caused me lack of sleep and that was evident on the dark under eye circles I woke up to this morning. They were unsightly and profusely questioned by Yuna this morning, as she was new to the sight of them on my face, but they were almost like a badge of honor claiming my self-sufficiency. Not willing to let anyone else see said dark circles, I chose to conceal them to not worry the boys. God forbid they knew I went to bed at eleven thirty last night. Still, I was no mathematical genius after only one intensive study session. I may have completed the worksheet (the battle), but I had yet to start studying the upcoming section (the war). I refused to be deterred though, _I will get better._ Besides, this new surge of giddiness I received from working through it by myself was almost addictive.

Right now all of the hosts were in their respective areas and attempting to entertain their guests. It was hard to focus though, all attention being on Haruhi and observing her hosting style. We were all curious as to how well she would do as a host member, and even some of the guests couldn't look away from her. We watched as Haruhi captivated her guests with a story of her childhood. They clung to every word she said, completely enchanted and captivated by her foreign world. _She was a natural at this. _Even I was taken by it, never having actually met someone with experiences that paralleled hers.

I couldn't imagine losing a parental figure at a young age, let alone taking on all of their responsibilities afterward. Never in my entire life had I done chores of any kind, not even having to clean up my own messes after making. The closest to having come to cooking has been preparing a pot of tea, and even that I was walked through by Yuna. Now having a small taste of what it felt like to be independent, I wanted more.

Haruhi was a new found inspiration.

Was I willing to give up my lavish life and servant staff to be thrown head first in a commoner's way of self sustaining? Of course not, that would be completely unrealistic of me to even attempt. But I could start small; getting myself ready each day, packing my own school bag, not leaving a mess for someone else to clean, and things of that nature. Hopefully once I was used to that I could move onto bigger things and eventually I could mindlessly do the same things Haruhi does.

"Satsuki? What's that smile for?"

Blinking my eyes back into focus, I was brought from my day dream and face to face with Tamaki. He stood with his weight shifted on one leg and a hand settled on his hip. I blushed, realizing I had been off in space for some times and hadn't even noticed him approaching me.

"Oh, uh nothing, I suppose.", I wasn't sure how to explain the train of thought I had without revealing it stemmed from my late night of studies.

He leaned down and pinched my cheeks, "You're so cute when you're deep in thought, ya know that? I wonder what it could be to make you so effortlessly happy."

"It's nothing important, Tamaki.", I waved his grabby hands away, "Shouldn't you be entertaining your _princesses_?"

His face formed into a little pout, "You're no fun sometimes. I was just getting some more tea, but I couldn't help but notice your expression and I just had to know what caused it."

I laughed at his reasoning, "Well, it wasn't you if that's what you were hoping for. I just might have been captivated by Haruhi and her natural aura." Placing a finger to my chin, I spoke aloud in fake thought, "I just might have to start requesting them-"

"You wouldn't!", he gasped, "You've never requested any of us- not even _me_!"

"That just might have to change, I might be falling for Haruhi."

He turned pale, "Take that back! Please!"

I giggled, "You can't help who you love, Tamaki."

Promptly he scooped me up into his arms and spun me around, "Well, I'll just be forced to kick up the charm for you, my love! If you think I'll let you slip through my fingers, you're-"

"Tamaki.", he stopped spinning me hearing an edge from whoever spoke his name. As he placed me down, we turned back to see one of his guests with a stiff smile on her face, clearly being upset by Tamaki's declarations for me. "I was waiting for you, have you forgotten about me?"

He left my side completely and moved to hers, lifting her face upwards by her chin. "Of course not, my princess. Satsuki and I were just having some fun."

Her eyes shifted from him, to me, a glare becoming her facial expression, "If I didn't know any better, I would assume you had an infatuation with her."

I smiled sweetly, already being well versed to the jealous natural of some of the guests, "No need to worry, we are only friends."

"See? I will always be completely yours, mademoiselle.", the pad of his thumb trailed her jawline, "How about I get the tea and meet you back at the couch, hm? I'm not through with you just yet."

She gave a slight nod as he pulled away to go retrieve their tea refill. When it was clear he was no longer watching us, she began to bore her eyes into me, and took a step towards me. Her eyes traveled me up and down, attempting to read me and my relations with Tamaki and the other hosts. After a moment or so she gave a quiet scoff and returned to her place where Tamaki would soon meet her.

It was later now, and I was walking down the empty corridor with a large stack of books. I couldn't see past the pile, and hoped that passerby's wouldn't walk in my path. I suddenly felt something like a kick in ankle; my books and I went flying to the ground. Falling onto my hands and knees, I assessed that I wasn't hurt at all but I easily could've been. I looked up to see the jealous guest from earlier with a satisfied grin on her face.

"May I help you?", I asked her as I began re-stacking my books.

"Could you answer something for me?", she smiled.

"Possibly."

"Do you think you're special?" I looked up at her. "Do you really think you're special because Tamaki and the other hosts waste their time with you?"

I smiled, "Actually, I do. " She frowned. "I know that I mean more than any other guest in that room to those boys." I stood up with my stack of books. "I also know that they will do anything for me. So when they find out what you're doing I can't imagine your fate." I began to walk away, "I hope this little attempt of a threat is the only one you've done, I would hate to see you try it with Haruhi as well. Jealousy of your nature is unbecoming, don't you think? I would watch the way you present yourself, especially to someone who can determine whether or not you may continue to visit Tamaki."

Continuing on into the club room, leaving her behind me. I could hear her angrily walking in the opposite direction. As I entered the club room, I watched Haruhi lost in thought looking out of the window. I placed my stack of books on a nearby table.

"Haruhi, what's wrong?", I took a few steps towards her.

She quickly turned to me, and then forced a smile, " Oh, nothing. I was just... admiring how nice the weather was today."

I walked forward to the nearest window to me and looked outside. I could clearly see that there was a school bag and supplies floating in the fountain, obviously being hers.

"Is that your stuff?", I asked without turning away from the window.

There was a pause, "Yes"

"Come on", I began speed walking out of the room, she followed. "She must've done this before our little_ incident_. I thought she would've let you be if I made it clear about the price to pay."

We began running, "What do you mean?", she asked as she caught up to me.

"Let's just say you're not the only girl she's jealous of.", I gave her a smile as we ran side by side.

We finally reached the fountain that had Haruhi's stuff floating in it. I immediately slipped off my shoes, looked around, and then completely removed my stockings. I then used a hair tie to adjust the hem of my uniform dress so that it would not get wet. I then stepped right into the fountain and began searching for her things. Haruhi was still rolling up her pant legs when she spoke up.

"Thank you for doing this. I'm sorry to bother you.", she said as she took a step in.

"It's not a problem, and this is in no way a bother. I'm just helping a friend." I looked at her and smiled, "Besides, I'm not going to let you get bullied by some jealous guest. What's coming to her is much worse than a couple of wet books.", I said as I continued to wade through the water and placing her things on the edge.

"There you both are! How could you just skip out on the club like that?" Tamaki said as he approached us. He looked down and saw the pile of wet items. "Haruhi, why is your bag all wet ?"

"_Your_ little guest-", I started.

"It's no big deal.", she stopped me from continuing, "I just... can't find my food money.", Haruhi trailed off.

I stood straight up and looked at Tamaki. He was giving me a confused look, trying to put the pieces together. I gestured to the items still in the water and then for him to come into the fountain. I went back to searching as Tamaki began to take off his socks and shoes, and roll up his pants. I smiled when I heard he entered the water and when Haruhi heard his splash she stopped and looked at him.

"Hey, you don't have to do that. You'll get wet.", she protested.

Tamaki continued to search, "A little water never hurt anyone. Besides, everyone is always saying how I'm dripping with good looks. Hang on a second...", he pulled her wallet from the water, "Is this what you're looking for?" He approached her with it.

Haruhi and I stood and looked at him as he held it in his hands. "What's the matter, you're drifting off into space? You're not falling for me are you?" He waved it in her face.

I immediately got out of the fountain as she snatched it from him, "No way!", she exclaimed.

"How did your bag end up in the pond anyway?", he asked.

I turned back towards them, curious as to if she would tell on his guest or not. "Well I uh... guess I accidentally dropped it out of a window.", she answered.

We cleaned up and went back to Music Room #3. I was sitting with Haruhi at a table when Kyoya notified her that she had a request. It was the guest who had thrown her bag into the water. At this realization I told Kyoya I was going to join them, and even though he did not understand he still had the table set for three.

We sat with her as she sipped her tea, her lack of explanation was making me grow with impatience.

I spoke quietly to not cause alarm. "I'm not sure what game you think you're playing, but I promise you're not wining. One call to my father. That's all it takes to take away your fortune.", I crossed my arms as she looked uncertain. "Just stay away from Haruhi and I'll let it go.", I leaned back into my chair.

She continued to not make eye contact. "I just can't imagine what I would do if my bag fell into the pond.", she ignored my threat, "And you both actually made Tamaki look through the old pond with you. How astonishing. You do realize he's a blue blood and not a commoner like you..." She gave me a look, "And you have to stop being so desperate, he's not interested in _easy_ girls."

My fists tightened. _Desperate? Easy?! _She continued, "The only reason he's paying attention to either of you is because he's too polite to turn you away. Don't start thinking he cares about you just because he's doting on you. "

I opened my mouth to reply, but Haruhi beat me to it. "Now I understand. You're jealous. "

Hearing Haruhi say it so bluntly must've broken her. You could just tell she snapped hearing Haruhi so clearly read her motives. She pulled my chair out from under me, and not even half a second after she pulled Haruhi and the table to the floor too. Everything came crashing down. To top it off, she made it seem like Haruhi attacked her and continued to scream.

"NO HARUHI! Leave me alone! Somebody helped me, he just attacked me! Someone do something -teach this commoner a_ lesson_!", she wailed.

Two pitchers of water were poured over them by the twins. Turning to look around the room, I saw that everyone was staring as us. Haruhi began to sit up in the puddle of water and I continued to sit on the ground next to my chair surrounded by broken glass. I went to get up, but I stopped as I watched Tamaki help up the one who caused all of this.

"Do something, Tamaki. Haruhi just assaulted me!", she held onto him.

He looked at her, "I'm disappointed in you. You threw his bag into the pond, didn't you?"

"You don't know that. You don't have any prove of that.", she panicked and looked at me, "You lied to them didn't you? You little-"

Tamaki turned her face towards him, "You know you're a beautiful girl, but you aren't classy enough to be our guest, dear. If there is one thing I know, Haruhi is not that kind of a man."

She began to cry, "Why Tamaki..? You idiot!" She ran out of the room.

With her lack of presence, all attention was turned to a soaking wet Haruhi and I, who managed to stay dry in all of the chaos. Two large and strong hands picked me up into the air from under my arms, and turned to present me to Honey. A new moment of chaos surrounding Haruhi was happening behind me, one that I wasn't given a moment to focus on as Honey lunged at me and nuzzled into my waist while squeezing the life out of me with his arms. Mori-senpai, who at this point I could only assume was the one whose arms I was in, placed me back on my feet. Honey continued to cry and whimper into me, obviously having been scared seeing me laying on the ground during all of the commotion. As I began to stroke his hair and coo at him, his crying eased until it was quiet sniffles.

"Everything is alright, Honey.", I continued to coo and pet his head until he moved to look up at me, "See? No harm done." Wiping the stray tears from his face I reassured him. He moved completely away from my body and gripped my hand, and if I didn't know any better I would have thought he had the intent to break it. A weight was soon on my head, and I peered up to see Mori-senpai placed his hand to pat my head. Looks like Honey wasn't the only one who have been worried about me.

Kyoya soon came into view, just having finished dismissing the lingering guests after closing club hours the rest of the afternoon. He gestured to the closest couch to where we stood, "Satsuki, maybe it would be best to sit down for a moment or two?"

Honey wordlessly led to me the couch, and huddled into my side after we took our seats. The Twins popped up from behind and began to do their own version of comforting as they massaged my shoulders in platonic fashion. Kyoya and Mori-senpai took seats in the love seat adjacent to where we were currently joined.

"Boys, there is no need to coddle me. I am in perfect health, not a scratch to be found!", I smiled as an attempt to ease their worries, "Besides, Haruhi got the worse end of it. Where is she by the way?"

"_She_?", the massaging of my shoulder stopped as Hikaru lent forward to look at me over my left side.

Kaoru followed suit, except peering over my right shoulder, "So you already know?"

I rolled my eyes, "Of course I did, I'm not as brainless as you bunch. I knew the moment I saw her walk into the room yesterday. It's been fun watching you all piece it together though, seems we're still waiting for Tamaki-"

A scream was heard in the back changing room, it obviously being Tamaki's despite the raised octave it was in.

"Well, I guess he's caught up.", I chuckled.

Wordlessly we followed where we believed the sound had originated from. The moment we all walked in, Tamaki was losing his mind and Haruhi stood there wearing a girls uniform as she stepped out from behind the changing curtain.

"Listen, I don't care if you guys see me as a boy or a girl. In my opinion, it is more important for a person to be recognized for _who_ they are rather than _what_ they are.", Haruhi clarified as she tied the bow around her dress collar. Tamaki continued to quack at the realization of her identity but that didn't stop her from continuing, "I've gotta say, senpai. You were pretty cool earlier.", Tamaki erupted into further embarrassment, "But maybe playing a host won't be that bad? I wonder how I can pull it off..?", she pumped her fist into her open palm, "I've got it! I'll start calling everyone 'dude' and 'bro' now!"

Once everything was settled within the club, we all went home for the day. Today had been extremely hectic, but it was far more exciting than club activity last year. With Haruhi as an official member, and secretly being a girl, things were surely going to be more lively than ever! Finally, I found myself elevated and wondering where this school year would take me.


	5. 1-2-3, 1-2-3

I sat at the tiki bar drinking a tropical mango pineapple fruit smoothie. Today the hosts had completely remodeled Music Room #3 and transformed it into a warm, tropical, paradise. All of the hosts wore Balinese royalty costumes- even I had one on. It was a strip of a white bandeau with elegant white and gold bead work for my bust, and then a beautiful white, flowy skirt that had a matching style of embellishment and stopped mid calf. My stomach was only slightly exposed by a tasteful inch. Overlying the ensemble was a lovely, vibrant red fabric that was draped over my shoulder and fell to my hip like a sash. Gold jewelry and hardware finished the look along my hair, arms, hands, and ankles with matching gold sandals.

It was days like this where I found it difficult to play off my emotions for Tamaki. He was undeniably attractive everyday, but seeing him so openly exposed only lit a flame of attraction in my stomach for him. Tamaki's outfit was so attractive on him, as he was dressed like a true Balinese King. The way it exposed his arms and chest... I couldn't handle looking at him for too long without risking a blush. As my own way to avoid such obvious affection for him, I stowed away on a bar stoll and faced my beck to the King.

I continued to slurp at my drink and as the members welcomed Haruhi into the awaiting paradise. Hosting affairs immediately began soon after she was settled into her area. When guests arrived the hosts revealed the formal ball the club was going to be hosting soon, one that I had been aware of and planning for weeks already. Many of the guests were ecstatic at the news and were constantly squealing their approval. They anticipated what the boys would be wearing, who they would dance with, how overall romantic that entire night would be, and things of the likes. Haruhi and Kyoya soon made their way and stood next to the bar I was still perched at.

"The guests seem even more worked up than they usually are.", Haruhi observed.

"Showing a little skin always proves popular with the guests.", I said as I got off my stool to stand with them.

Kyoya looked up from his notebook, "Not just our guests.", he directed his eyes to the door. I turned and saw male students peeking in, a few I could recognize from around school and were in my classes. When they noticed that I was looking directly at them the door slammed closed and you could hear panicked voices in the hallway. "You know, Satsuki, this happens every time you decide to dress to our themes." He went back to writing, "Mori-senpai, could you please excuse our fellow students from the hallway? I don't want them to discourage our guests from entering the room."

Mori-senpai stood from his table with Honey-senpai and walked outside of the room. We heard a yell and then 5 pairs of feet running down the hallway. "You didn't have to do all that, Kyoya." I sulked, "They weren't hurting anyone."

"It doesn't matter that they weren't doing anything.", Hikaru slipped one arm around my shoulder, "We just don't like it when they stare at you.", Kaoru slipped another. "We don't want them to think they can confess to you or even try to date you. You're _ours_.", they said with evil glares towards the door where the other male students had once been.

I slipped out from their grasp, "I don't think they would try to _date_ me."

Kyoya didn't look up from his book at he butted in, "Yet you still receive at least four love confessions a week."

I sulked even more, "Why are you even keeping track of something like that?!" I began to walk towards my usual corner table, not wanting this attention from them. "Besides, I can't help something like that..." I turned and a beautiful floral lai was thrown over me followed by a small hand grabbing mine.

"Now you match Mori and I, Suki-chan!", Honey-senpai exclaimed. I looked at them, and sure enough I was, and smiled at them at the sight.

Since the jealous guest incident, Honey (and possibly Mori-senpai?) had been especially clingy. Of course I didn't mind it, I knew he was just expressing his worries in his own way. Besides, I would rather deal with his affection than any of the other hosts' mixed emotions.

The tug from Honey on my skirt brought me back to Earth, "Suki-chan, are you going to the ball with anyone?", I felt many stares in the back of my head, that I could only assume were the other hosts, awaiting my answer.

"I've been asked by a couple of different boys, but I won't be attending with any of them.", I answered. The only person I really wanted to go with was Tamaki, but I knew he would never ask me. That would be much too _bold_ of an action on his part. I heard sighs of relief, "Besides, Kyoya had asked me to go with him. It makes a lot more sense to go with him than any of the other boys who asked me."

I heard a glass smash, and turned just in time to see Tamaki start to throw a fit. "How could you just ask her without telling me?! How _dare _you do this to me behind my back!", Tamaki screamed in his face, "You know I-"

Kyoya covered Tamaki's mouth, "I asked her to go with me because we have been planning it together. By having her there we can ensure a smooth and pleasant night.", He looked at me with a knowing smile, "Isn't that right, Satsuki?"

I slowly nodded, "Uh yeah, we weren't going as a couple. Just friends making sure the night unfolds correctly." Tamaki sulked completely into the floor. "Is everything okay, Tamaki?" He was admittedly so adorable when he's jealous, especially so when it revolved around me. I guess I could also deal with his mixed emotions if that meant more time with him.

He bounced right back, "Of course! I just wanted to make sure everything was fine with you. Is everything okay with you?" He began to nervous sweat.

I turned completely in my chair, and I did a soft laugh, "Yes Tamaki, everything is fine with me.", I smiled.

He almost had a soft blush on his face, "Good", he managed out. He pursed his lips hard and rushed back to his table. He flipped a switch within himself and was back to entertaining his guests. I watched as one guest in particular left him for Haruhi, and he was back to throwing his fit.

It was after club hours, we were sitting around a table back in our school uniforms doing some final planning for the ball. Kyoya was typing away on his laptop and I was going through some of our rental contracts for the ball, making sure we prepared and ordered everything we needed. Tamaki pettily sat in a corner slurping instant ramen extremely obnoxiously, making it difficult to get any work down with him around.

"Hey boss, why don't you stop eating that commoner's ramen and come here to help us with the party planning?", Hikaru called. Kaoru followed, "Does it really bother you that Princess Kanako has taken a liking to Haruhi?" They joined in unison, "Let's not forget about Kyoya asking our little 'Suki to the dance!"

Kyoya rolled his eyes without looking up from his laptop, "He shouldn't be surprised. Kanako's had the illness for awhile now, hasn't she?." He ignored their comment about us, thankfully not fueling it.

"What illness?", Haruhi questioned.

They continued to explain to Haruhi about the 'Host Hopping Disease' that Kanako was diagnosed with. Instead of favoring just one host and sticking to their company, she jumps from host to host. Tamaki just happened to be her latest victim. At this revelation Tamaki snapped right back into his usual self.

"I'm running out of patience!", he pointed right at her, "Haruhi, it's time you started dressing like a girl!" Haruhi gave a confused look, "I don't understand how you can be so popular with the ladies, _when you yourself are a lady_! No one in the entire school knows the truth except for those of his here!", Tamaki continued.

"Yeah, she opted out of taking gym classes.", "And the attendance numbers are all mixed together so no one can tell.", the twins testified. The twins yanked me out of my seat, and each held me a bit above ground by my bicep. "You need to act more like Satsuki!", they exclaimed while shaking me in the air like a trophy.

Tamaki snapped his fingers and pointed at me. "_Exactly_ correct boys!", he grabbed Haruhi and began explaining further. "My little Satsuki is the perfect example! Soft, shiny hair, beautiful complexion, feminine figure, warm personality, well rounded, nice manners-", he mindlessly rattled off. I could feel my face becoming an increasingly bright red at his words. Did he truly think this much about me to be able to rattle them off without a second thought? I made it no secret that I was constructing the perfect image of myself, but to hear it aloud by him was mind blowing. Tamaki then lifted me from the twin's grasp and twirled me, "She's just exactly what I want you to be!"

He twirled me until I felt nauseous, I stumbled out a plea, "Ta-tamaki, st-o-op-", and then I felt a set of hands lift me from my rotation and set me on their shoulder. I looked down and it was Mori-senpai. I caught my breath, "Thank you, Mori-senpai.". He just made a 'hm' sound and nodded. If there was one consistent thing in my life, it would be Mori-senpai being there to literally give me a helping hand.

Tamaki continued his extortion by pulling out a leather chest, and broadcasting Haruhi's school photo from last year. She had long, beautiful hair and bangs that framed her face. She understandably became upset by his invasion and began yelling at him. It somehow turned back into discussing the ball and it was revealed that she has absolutely no dancing experience.

"The party doesn't have anything to do with my quota, right?", she flustered, "I'm not interested in going to events... so if I could be excused?"

Tamaki snapped out of his crying, "Definitely not, a refined gentleman must know how to dance. If you want to live the life of a host that badly you're going to have to show us how far you're willing to go, Haruhi. I order you to master the waltz in one week and then you will demonstrate for us at the party. Or I'll tell the entire school that you're a girl! And knock you right back to errand boy.", he exclaimed and pointed directly at her. She immediately shuttered at his threat and demands.

The club meeting ended shortly after that.

It was currently the next day, the first day of Haruhi's dancing lessons. All club activities were canceled so that she could practice. Initially I was supposed to teach her, being the only female friend on hand who could fill in. Instead she rehearsed with Kanako, who decided to step in upon finding out Haruhi was not taking any requests during this time. Tamaki was very upset that he wasn't going to be the one to teach her, even though it was impossible for him to fill in as the female part. He was sulking in a corner of the room while they practiced. Another display of Tamaki's overtly dramatic moments; he sat in the corner of the room while they had fun and practiced.

I stood up from my table and walked towards him, "Tamaki?", I braved the stoic beast he was attempting to be.

"Yes, Satsuki?", he sat up as he realized it was me who dared approach him.

I fidgeted, "Would you like to dance with me?", his eyes lit up, "I just thought since the music was still playing and you seemed down about-"

He stood straight up adorned with a grin and took my hand, "I would love to"

We walked a few feet towards the center of the room. Everyone was off doing their own things; Kyoya, Haruhi, and Kanako were discussing the tea sets, the twins were talking in a corner, and Honey and Mori-senpai were sitting at their own table. I turned to face Tamaki and I put his hand on my waist and he took my other hand in his. While we did the waltz I counted the steps in my head. _1-2-3, 1-2-3, quick quick slow, quick quick slow. _I kept getting lost in his eyes; we wordlessly refused to look away from one another. We danced so well together, it was like we were meant to be partners. I felt the overwhelming need to make him feel like this is where I wanted to be; with him. Never had I gone and done something like this before, and I hoped my boldness didn't deter him.

I spoke in a quieter tone, "It has been quite sometime we danced together, no?"

"Yes, the last being your birthday party.", he made a small smile at the fond memory, "It was a lovely night."

I bit my lip before taking a quick plunge, "Maybe you and I could dance at the ball? Being in formal attire and setting would surely better set the mood than this."

He gave us a quick spun and continued to dip me, not replying until he leveled me back up and continued with the steps. His features held a slight blush, "If given the chance, I would dance with you the entire night." He spoke in an honest voice, one that lacked the usual princely charm he used with his guest and the more natural tone he took with me.

_1-2-3, 1-2-3_ I counted in my head again, truly to concentrate on the steps and not the almost romantic intention behind his words. Boldness surged through me once more, wanting to see where I could take this, "What's stopping you?"

Tamaki's immediate reaction seemed taken aback by my push, but he soon composed himself and tightened his grip around my waist, "Besides having my own duty to entertain, I can't imagine you not having suitor after suitor trampling to ask for your hand to dance."

"Who would want to dance with me besides you boys? The guests? I can't imagin-"

He quickly spun us again and leaned a little into my ear, speaking quieter, "Kyoya has informed me that quite a few of your pining onlookers have purchased tickets to the ball. I don't think they are attending for me or any of the other hosts, do you?"

I pursed my lips as I fumbled with my words, "No-o, I suppose not." There was a pause of silence between us, out feet taking up a conversation of their own. '_1-2-3, 1-2-3, quick quick slow, quick quick slow.' _They seemed to speak to one another.

"Just because they are coming, doesn't mean I'm going to fall for them.", I made an attempt to tease, "If I didn't know any better, I would say you're scared one of them is going to whisk me away-"

He playfully scoffed with a smile as he dipped me one final time concluding the end of our dance, "I could never lose you to someone else, that I know."

I raised a brow as he raised me back upwards, still in our position despite the music ending, "A little cocky, wouldn't you say?"

Tamaki completely pulled away from me, but the smile still present on his face, "Maybe, but rightfully so."

I rolled my eyes and moved away from him, and back to my usual corner. That went much better than I could have ever hoped for. In the meantime, while Tamaki and I seemingly flirted with our dance, Kanako's story developed. Suzushima, who was well known to be Kanako's fiance stopped by the club to deliver tea sets- his family's specialty. Kyoya disclosed that Suzushima was to be traveling abroad to London, and it was apparent that Kanako felt conflicted about this. It was obvious that she had contracted the disease as her way to cope with her situation.

The club couldn't help but butt their noses into said matter, and made it their mission to bring the damaged couple together at the ball. We had a week to plan and conquer, all the while finalizing all plans for the ball. Haruhi was so dress up as a girl, and confess to her supposedly undying love for Suzushima and Kanako would catch them in the act. This gave the opportunity to Suzushima to console her about his feelings and their relationship.

A few days since then had passed, and the only thing left to do was figured out what I was going to wear. Naturally, Kyoya and I had to have some type of correlation in our attire since we would be attending together. Currently I was rummaging through my formal dressing closet, while Kyoya sat on a plush ottoman in the center of the room and watched me select a few options.

My hand moved a long, velvet black gown out of the way to reveal a strapless, silky red dress from behind it. I pulled it off of my railing and turned to present another option to him, hoping he would finally settle on something. He learned forward and rested his hand on his chin and prompted up his elbow. Silently he inspected the dress, until he leaned back and shook his head.

I huffed and threw it to the floor, beginning to get frustrated at his pickiness. "Kyoya! Why are you being so fussy about what I wear?! I have shown you thirteen dresses already and you just cannot seem to make up your mind!"

He shrugged his shoulders, but the small smirk gave away that he was actually enjoying my reaction, "None of them just seem like the right fit-"

Leaping forward, I pulled him to his feet and shoved him towards the closet, "Then you choose!" I plopped myself where he had just been sitting and crossed my arms, awaiting to see the dress he would pick out for the minuscule occasion.

Kyoya coolly walked the closet as he peered at the dresses with his hands in his pant pockets. After a moment or so, he planted his feet and turned to an entirely different rack of gowns that I had yet to search through. He casually dipped his hand inside and turned to me with his chosen dress in hand. He peaked an eyebrow at me in question. Sighing out of relief, finally happy he made a decision, I laid down on the ottoman and smiled.

He moved to stand above my line of vision and looked down at me, "So I'll take that as a 'yes'?".

"_Yes!_ This dress will do fine, it is easy to pair with any shoe, accessory, and-"

"Would you like me to pick out those as well?", he smirked.

"_NO!_"


	6. The Ball

Tonight was the 'big' night, and I had already began getting ready hours ago. Despite this being a silly little high school ball, I refused to let my perfect image slack knowing every single one of the guests was going to be dressed to their best abilities. I could only match their vigor, and after a full body wax, spa session, eyebrow threading, lash extensions installed, hair, makeup, and nail appointments I was now only putting together the final pieces of my ensemble. My hair was done in loose curls and held together by a diamond clip to form a slight bump at the nape of my neck. Loose curls framed my face, and my bangs were set in their place on my forehead leaving a small part in the middle. Of course my makeup wasn't anything too drastically different from my everyday makeup, just a bit more enhanced to show off my full lips, beady eyes, and high cheek bones. My gown was a forest green color; it had a v neckline, off the shoulder sleeves, was cinched at my waist, and flowed down until mid-calf. It was in no way form fitting, but still gave away my slimmed figure and revealed a little bit of leg with a slit that began right above my knee. I also wore simple diamond jewelry of drop earrings, a chain laying along my collar bones, and a couple of rings. On my feet were four inch, patent leather, open toed, black stilettos.

Kyoya was already at my home, and waiting for me to pop out of my room so that we could enter into the downstairs level together. Both of our families were awaiting us to take pictures, hoping that this meant we were giving into the proposal. Right now I was packing my swaroski crystal embellished clutch with some essentials, when there was a knock on the door frame.

"Must you _always_ take so long? You already know that we are required to have at least one drink with them before we are permitted to leave. We cannot be late, we are hosting it, after all.", Kyoya pressed as he took a step into my room. He had chosen to wear a traditional black three piece tuxedo, his tie being the same color as my dress to signify that we were dates.

I rolled my eyes as I stuffed the last of my things, being my cell phone, into the clutch and snapped it shut. Tucking it under my arm, I turned to him and placed my hand on my hip, "Yes, I know. No reason to get stuffy, we have an hour before we need to even leave- _to be an hour early to the actual event itself_. Must you _always _rush me?", I mocked as I stepped forward to take his arm to led him out of my room.

We walked arm and arm down the hallway and to the top of the grand staircase. On the level below us friendly chatter was cut off as they noticed our presence, the only thing being heard was the subtle background noise of dinner music. I had done this walk many time, but it only ever felt nerve racking when it was with Kyoya. There was always pressure for us to get together, but the more they wished for it the less likely it was going to happen. He had never said so, but I knew he felt the same way as I felt his bicep slightly tense underneath my hold.

A few cameras flashed, our families going the extra step and hiring professional photographers in hopes of catching a moment to remember until the end of time. All of the faces I recognized, it was only our immediate families who were present. Whenever there was an occasion like this they enjoyed getting together and holding their own small dinner party. It was almost weird in actuality, each time it felt like the dress rehearsal to our forced wedding.

As we finally reached the final landing, our parents greeted us. Once we all gave our greeting, our siblings were soon to follow them. The next half hour was spent having small chatter, drinks, and a small appetizer being peddle around by the wait staff. When Kyoya and I finished our sparkling ciders, we were then waved off to separate from the gathering to our own event. The car ride with quick and held in a comfortable silence, whenever we were alone there was no reason to fill a void.

At our early arrival it was apparent that we were the first of the host members to enter to premise, which was nothing unexpected. We passed the time by doing our own tasks in preparation while the others slowly appeared. After directing the wait staff, catering, and orchestra to their designated areas I wondered to the second floor, reserved space to ensure the underlying mission of tonight was prepared. By the time everything that needed to be tied was done in its knots, it was around the time they would open up the doors to let guests inside.

I made my way down the stairs to the forming crowd below, and by the looks of the hosts absence they were going to do the opening of the ball soon. As I weaved through the crowd I stumbled upon the group of male students I was practically warned about. Some of them greeted me and could carry a casual conversation, whereas other stood blushing around me.

Suddenly spot lights shined onto the grand staircase; there stood all my boys with Haruhi. They were all decked out in tuxedos, which I could only expect due to the formality of it all. My eyes trailed to Tamaki, who wore a white tuxedo, purple vest, light pink button shirt, and a dark purple ascot. Despite it being a flamboyant outfit, it looked so ordinary on him. The vest and ascot only illuminated the violet of his eyes, and made his light blonde hair pop in contrast. He was the King, after all, and he looked like royalty.

"It is so good to see you, my little lambs. The Ouran Host Club would like to bid you welcome.", Tamaki spoke as all of the lights turned on to fill the room.

The orchestra began to play as an applause sounded, "As always ladies the host club is here for your entertainment. So we invite you to dance to your heart's content. Based on your dancing skills tonight, we will crown one queen. As the queen your reward will be a passionate kiss on the cheek, from our King.", Kyoya explained.

"Good luck to you, my darlings.", Tamaki winked towards the crowd.

The orchestra immediately swelled into ballroom music to signify the start of dancing. Before I could make my way to the boys, I was promptly swept away to the dance floor by someone else. It was one of the boys who greeted me when I stepped onto the main floor, which I guess I shouldn't have been surprised about. While we danced and shared polite conversation, I could see the rest of my suitors were lining up waiting to catch a dance with me.

Obviously I wouldn't be given a chance to talk to the hosts anytime soon, not until the party was in its full swing would I be able to leave. One after another I danced with the awaiting admirers, patiently I looked for the right opportunity to slip away. Maybe my current dance partner read my mind, because he aggressively spun me right out of his arms and into the embrace of another.

The face I looked up to was completely unfamiliar to me. He wasn't one of my groupies, and I was sure I had never seen him around school before- he had a face I definitely would have remembered seeing. He easily stood over a foot above me, with broad shoulders, and a muscular build to top it off. His hair was a shiny light brown, and his icy blue eyes seemed to twinkle as they peered down into mine. His tuxedo was a simply dark navy color with gold hardware, and a burnt orange, floral patterned tie. His large hands held onto my biceps, having been the one to catch me. He smelled of a perfect balance of pine needles, apples, and lavender. Goose bumps began to form around his touch, sending almost an electric sensation throughout me. The way he stared into me made me feel like he had said something to me.

"Pardon?", I flushed, embarrassed that he had literally caught me lost in space so close to him.

He chuckled before repeating himself, "Are you alright?"

"Oh! uh, yes! Thank you.", I blushed further as his touch intensified after hearing his honey deep voice.

He shot me a smile, "It's no problem.", he let go of my upper arms, "What is your name?"

"Koizumi Satsuki, pleased to meet you. Yours?", I gave him a polite bow.

"Tanaka Riku.", he bowed back.

I smiled, "How did you hear about the host club's ball?", I asked. Obviously he wasn't here for me, giving me a feeling he was normal enough to engage with.

He gestured to a girl dancing with Honey-senpai, a guest I easily recognized, "My sister was coming and had begged if I could attend as well.", he smiled, "She refuses to let up, so I gave in."

"Well, I'm glad you came then. Do you attend school here?", for some reason I felt the urge to know everything about him.

Riku turned back towards me, a sky scraper compared to my short stature, "Not anymore, I graduated last year." I nodded in response, "What year are you?"

"Second year. I can't recall seeing you around school last year, you seem like someone I would remember.", I gave a coy smile.

He let out a beautiful, soft chuckle, "I'm not surprised, I was barely present most of it." I quirked an eyebrow in question and he further explained, "I began working during my third year and did online sessions whenever I was unable to attend school in person."

"Working? What do you do?", I pressed. It was unusual for a student to be in the work force, and if I recalled it was actually against the rules to have a job of any kind.

He bent down to my ear, immediately causing me to erupt in a blush at our close proximity, "It's a secret.", he whispered. His smirk in response to my skittish behavior said it all, he wanted to tease me. Riku stood back to his full, towering height and reached for my hand. "Do you have a phone?"

Quickly, I nodded and fumbled for my clutch and dug into it for the item, "U-uh yeah." Wordlessly he slipped his hand from mine and took the device. He punched in a couple of buttons and then handed it back to me.

Just as he was about to say something else, his sister then ran to us and wrapped herself around one of his arms. I attempted to calm down and recollect myself, but struggled to tame the blush on my face. She paid no mind to me though, and looked thrilled after her dance with Honey, "Riku! I got to actually dance with him!", she exclaimed.

"Yes, yes. I saw everything.", he smiled at me, "I'll see you later, Satsuki." I nodded as they walked away, still wildly blushing. I would go as far as to say I was dizzy from him only saying my name.

As he left me the group of boys engulfed me into their small circle. They bombarded me by asking me to dance, and then fought with each other about who would dance with me when. During their argument I managed to slip away from them. I wondered onto the upper floor of the ball where all of the hosts stood and waited.

"Where have you been?!", Kaoru yelled once he realized I had arrived. Hikaru stomped over to me and pulled me to where Haruhi's makeup was waiting, "We almost had to do her makeup ourselves!"

Picking at my nails, I avoided their eyes as I was still aflame from my encounter with Riku, "Sorry, I was caught up with something."

"What could you possibly be so important you would keep us waiting!?", Hikaru pried. Kaoru jumped right in as well, "Yeah! What's more important than us?!"

Just as I was about to come up with an excuse, Haruhi exited from behind the changing curtain to reveal herself. She wore a wig that resembled her middle school hair style, a light pink thin strapped dress, and two inch heels.

"Sit Haruhi, I'll do your makeup for you!", I avoided their questions by calling her over. I wasn't going to go crazy on her face for multiple reasons. The first being there wasn't much time, Suzushima should be waiting in a nearby classroom for her to meet him. The second being Haruhi doesn't need a lot of makeup anyway, she was just a natural in all aspects. The third was that anything going onto her face would be promptly taken off when she changing back into her male persona and returned to her host duties. There were only a few things that needed to happened; her eyebrows needed to be brushed through, her lashes needed mascara, her cheeks warmed up, and some lip gloss to finish off the entire look.

I did some final touches on her cheeks with a coral blush and then stood back to look at her, "You're ready, make sure he doesn't fall in love with you. The plan is to get him back to Kanako, and not snag him for yourself." I teased and she playfully rolled her eyes. "Do you know your lines ?"

She stood up, "Yes, I've been practicing them in my head all day."

Just as I was about to send her off the door burst open to reveal a frantic Tamaki, who was yelling about the absence of all the hosts on the main floor. He was cut short by the sight of Haruhi in all her feminine glory.

"Satsuki...", he softly whispered. _Or not. _My face ran a deep red again as he attempt to cough to cover up his muttering of my name. Tamaki stepped fully into the room, and I stepped out of Haruhi's way to more openly present her to him.

"So, what do you think?", the Twins called as Haruhi began stumbling towards the doorway.

"Haru-chan! You look so cute!", Honey excited called.

Haruhi continued to fumble in her heels, "My face feels heavy...and it's hard to walk in these shoes.", she complained as she left the room and attempted to walk to the room where Suzushima was.

Soon after we watched her deport, the hosts were all directed back to the main floor, where their presence was surely missed. I stayed where I was, wanting a moment of peace after the constant interaction I dealt with down below. I still had yet to wrap my mind around my interaction with Riku. It was completely uncharted territory for me. Everything about it almost seemed unreal; he was beautiful, older, lighthearted... and I'm sure he checked all of the boxes from a traditional heiress standpoint. If he was here tonight he came from money, no doubt about that. It wasn't exactly confirmed if he was a pure blood or not, the odds being less likely if his name was completely unfamiliar to me.

Even his sister I knew only little of. Her name was Tanaka Airi, her flavor of host being Honey-senpai, and she was a first year student. I seldom interacted with her, only having done so in passing. Now that I thought about it, I was unsure what their family's business was- which was also not a particularly good sign.

Wait, what was I doing? It wasn't like I was going to marry the guy, geez! All of these years of drilling about the traditional way to date by my grandparents was flooding into my crushes. I guess I couldn't very much be upset about it though, I had only ever felt something similar to this about two other people in my entire life. The first being some boy I had a childish infatuation over in elementary school, who I couldn't even remember their name it meant so much to me to cherish the memory. The other being Tamaki, who until a half hour ago I thought was a unrequited love of my life. If I could be so easily enchanted by Riku, were my feelings about Tamaki not as deep as I assumed they were?

"_Satsuki?_"

I screamed and looked behind me to see Tamaki, who jumped at the sound of my shriek.

"Tamaki! You scared me half to death!", I panted and placed a had over my chest to feel my heart rapidly beating.

"Sorry! I had called your name a few times but you didn't answer and I grew worried."

I stood and turned to completely face him after I calm down a bit, "No- uh, sorry. I was just deep in thought about some things." A silence grew over us, and I refused to let it grow awkward, "How did the plan go? Did he run after her?"

Tamaki nodded with a small smile as he recalled, "Yes, he did exactly what we expected him to do. They actually just finished the last dance of the night-"

"It's over already?!", I half exclaimed. I couldn't believe how much time I wasted lost in my own thoughts, "Well, tell me how everything turned out since I missed it."

He chuckled at my response, but continued anyway, "As planned, Kanako was crowned queen of the night, and was awarded a kiss..."

"Yes, go on. How was the kiss? I can't imagine Suzushima was too excited about you kissing her cheek right after they rejoined-"

Sulking, he further explained, "Well, it was decided that I was no longer presenting the prize, and that in my place Haruhi would.", I raised an eyebrow at the revision, "And you see, I made an attempt to stop it and well..."

My hands went to my hips as I grew impatient, "Well what?" At first he mumbled out his words, and I not being able to hear them demanded that he repeat himself. This went on until I demanded her told me.

"I slipped and Haruhi kissed Kanako _ON THE LIPS!_", he called out, almost brought the tears through reliving the moment as his own words.

Clearly, I could only react to this as if it were a laughing matter. So when I burst into a fit of giggles that erupted into a bellowing laughing that forced me to tears, I wondered why Tamaki was left in such a distraught state by my initial reaction. _Haruhi kissing anyone_ was a laughable situation in itself, she was never the romantic type and her getting roped into the host club was ironic alone. _Haruhi kissing Kanako_ right after she made amends with her beloved fiance was a complete other level to the humorous level this was. _Tamaki_ being the one to make it happen was only the cherry on top.

When I completely calmed down and wiped the tears from my face, I looked to see Tamaki shuffled into a nearby corner seemingly defeated after such a long night.

"Tamaki, it's nothing to get upset over. It was only an accident, and all in good fun. If Haruhi is at peace with it, then you shouldn't be so upset about it.", I made an attempt to comfort him. When he made no move to leave his state, I made a new approached, "This is the longest I've spent time with you all night, I wish you wouldn't spend it sitting in a corner..." Easily, he took the bait and stood up from his position and turned to me.

He took a step in my direction, his face began to lighten up, "I wasn't able to tell you this earlier, but you look stunning. I've always loved you in green."

"Thank you. Kyoya actually picked the dress out.", I slightly blushed, "You look handsome as well. You've always known what colors suited you best."

"I could say the same for you, I've never seen your eyes such a vibrant green before.", he took a step towards me again, "They look like emeralds."

My blush deepened, but I attempted to push it down. "Why did you come for me?"

"Like you insinuated before, we have barely seen each other all night. Weren't you the one who asked me to dance? I needed another moment with you, to make sure we had our dance.", he inched closer.

Beaming up at him, I took the final step so that we were within reach to one another. Instead of taking the traditional waltz position, he placed his hand on my lower back and held my other in his hand and pulled me practically flush against him. My free hand rested along his upper back and I rested my head against his chest, giving him the opportunity to rest his head on top of mine. We swayed in complete silence, the only sound being heard was the soft shuffling of our feet against the tile.

Maybe Riku was a newfound crush of mine, that was left to be analyzed for another time. One thing I did know was that I loved Tamaki, and if this wasn't truly love I felt for him, then I wasn't sure I could ever actually love someone.


	7. What's The Difference?

Naturally, I assumed that my predicament surrounding Riku was a private affair, but I was soon proven wrong. The only assumption I made about the encounter was that the first party to confront me about it would be Kyoya, or the other hosts- as nothing ever slipped past them when it involved me. Again, I was proven wrong when three girls dragged me into one of the ladies' restrooms as I was on my way to the library to heckle me about it.

Watanabe Anzu, who technically was my senior, as she was in class 3B- even though she most certainly wasn't acting like it at the moment- was gripping my shoulders and trapping me between her and the sink counter. Her friends, Ito Morika of class 2C and Tamura Haruna of class 1B, were standing behind her and discouraged any opportunity for me to escape their interrogation.

"Satsuki!", Anzu's manicure dug into the ballooned sleeves of my uniform, "Please! You have to tell us what Riku said to you!"

Haruna pressed closer, "Yes! Tell us everything!"

"What did he... smell like..?", Morika, who was twindling her thumbs and refused to look at me while she spoke, mumbled.

I shifted underneath the other two's intentful gazes, not exactly knowing why it interested them so much, "I feel as though I'm missing something, how do you all know who he is? He's not a student here-"

"You don't know who he is?!", Haruna threw herself between Anzu and I and grabbed onto my skirt, "How could you not know-"

"Don't play stupid, Satsuki! You spend all day long with the hottest boys in school, and you expect us to believe you don't know who Tanaka Riku is?!"

Having enough of the physical grip on me, I moved my hands to their wrists and moved them off of me, "As far as I know my family has done little to no business with the Tanaka's, their family name isn't familiar-"

"Isn't _familiar_?!", Anzu and Haruna shrieked together as they sunk to the marbled floor and sulked. I truly could not have been anymore confused if I tried.

"So you really don't know about him?", Morika softly asked as she searched through her school bag before handing out a fashion magazine and handing it to me, "Take a look at the cover photo."

Reaching forward I took the magazine into my hands and flipped it so that the front was facing me. Low and behold, Riku was posed on the front cover wearing an unbuttoned, white collared shirt and extremely low rise, unbuttoned jeans. He was covered in layers of gold jewelry, which was what the picture was actually advertising for. That was arguable though, as his chiseled and ungodly chest and hips were receiving the most exposure overall.

There was absolutely nothing I could do to mask the blush on my face, especially from the awaiting eyes who were intently watching my every move. I threw the magazine to the ground, and moved to the sink to wet a nearby hand towel. After ringing out the access water I pressed the moistened cloth to my neck as an attempt to cool down.

"I-I don't understand... he's a _model?_", I asked from the reflection of the mirror.

Anzu was up and running off the floor to my side, "Not just any model- he's currently Japan's top ranking male model!"

"Doesn't even mention the fact he is all any one who's anyone is trying to date! He's known for only dating extremely famous celebrities, actresses, pop stars, and models!", Morika further explained.

Morika bent down to pick up the magazine I had thrown and placed it in her bag while adding her own bit of information, "Last month he broke up with Lindsey Lohan and hasn't been seen with anyone since."

"_Lindsey Lohan_?!", I almost screamed.

"Yeah, Lindsey _Freaking_ Lohan!", Anzu grabbed my shoulders and moved me to face her, "Until we saw him with you at the host club's ball! Now _spill_!"

I took a deep breath, trying to wrap my head around it. How had all of this slipped past me? Usually I was so good at staying on top of the latest trends and keeping track of famous people just encase our paths ever happened to cross. I had always been prepared under similar circumstances, but Riku snuck up out of no where! Never in a million years would I expect someone like _him_ to pop up at a school event! Usually fellow students would have famous relatives, not be newly graduated and attend something as minuscule as a _host club ball_!

I flushed, remembering more of the encounter, "Some boy was dancing with me and spun me too aggressively...and Riku caught me. He-he was charming, _honestly_... he...", they leaned in, as to hear my words of him clearer, "...he smells like apples...", they gasped and gushed, "..with a little bit of...pine.." Morika fainted on the spot, Anzu and Haruma paying her no mind as they demanded more from me. "He asked me for my cellphone and put his number into it-"

"WHAT?!", Anzu and Haruna screamed, bringing Morika back to life at the volume of it.

As if on cue, the cell phone in my bag dinged to signal that I had received a text. We all turned to took at my discarded bag across the room that was thrown around in their scuffle to get me into the bathroom. When it dinged again, Haruna pounced onto it, ripping it open and reaching inside to find the device.

Once found, she promptly flipped it open and began reading the texts, "Riku...says good morning...and Tamaki...was asking where you are...", her eyes trailed up to me with jealously written all over her face, "You lucky girl...the two most beautiful men to ever grace us are both texting you...". She threw my phone down and got off of the floor, her friends following suit and met her by her side. "I've seen enough! The fact are clear- you, Satsuki Koizumi, are in the love triangle of any girls' dreams!"

I got off the floor as well and picked up my phone in the process, "What are you going to do? Are you going to tell everyone?"

Anzu crossed her arms and took a step towards me, "Depends on who you're going to choose. Are you in love with Tamaki or Riku?"

"How could you ask me a question like that? I've only just met Riku and Tamaki is... _Tamaki._", I spoke while picking up my bag, "You can't ask me such a loaded question like it's something simple."

Morika took a step forward, "Love is simple, if you do not know right now you may never know the answer."

Haruna made a beeline in front of me and stopped a few inches from my face, "I hope you love neither of them. I'm tired of watching you live the life we all desire-!"

"Haruna.", Anzu put a hand on her shoulder, "Don't wish some things. If any of us were to be so lucky and live this life, I'm thankful it is Satsuki. It is every Ouran girls' dream to be surrounded by the hosts, and watching her fulfill that it almost satisfying in its own right."

Morika grabbed Haruna's wrist, "She's right, Haruna. We must support her and wish her well."

"I...", I tried to think of something to say, but this situation was so bizarre I had no idea what would be right to respond with. "Th-thank you.", I bowed.

They moved passed me, giving me a path to exit the bathroom on my own. I quickly took the opportunity and left, attempting again to make my way to the library where Tamaki was waiting for me. After being kidnapped once, there was no way I was expecting it to happen again! So when a cloth sack was thrown over my head, and I was snatched and carried off- my natural reaction was to of course kick and scream. They were much too big and strong for me, meaning that this wasn't another girl on girl interrogation. Did I smell cake? I was placed and bound to a chair, and the sack was removed from my head. A bright light flashed in my face, and once my eyes adjusted I realized I was in a very familiar place.

"Honey and Mori!", I yelled at the duo in front of me as I tried the ropes I was tied in, "Why would you do this to me?!"

A shadow was cast over my face, the two sets of hazel eyes being the only feature to signify to me that it was the twins looming over me, "How could you do this to _us_?!"

I struggled more, "What are you talking about?! Is all of this necessary?!"

"Don't play dumb with us, Satsuki.", a figure behind them spoke, "You must already know what we are referring to- you're lucky Tamaki hasn't caught of it yet."

The figure, I assumed was Kyoya, threw Polaroid pictures onto the table in front of me. Leaning forward I saw me being caught my Riku, and the entire interaction between us. My blush was obvious in the photos, there was no denying that Riku had had an affect on me.

"Care to explain what this is?", Kyoya pointed at the photo of Riku with my phone in his hands.

"He put his number into my phone.", I mumbled.

Honey stepped into view, "Has he texted you?"

"He said 'good morning' twenty minutes ago.", the Twins spoke in union as they held my phone in their hands, "Should we block him?"

"No!", I yelled as I tried to wiggle out of my restraints again, "You guys get so jealous! All he said was good morning-"

"So you wouldn't mind if we informed Tamaki about all of this?", Kyoya sat across from me, "That ignorant fool has no idea, but that could easily change."

I rolled my eyes, "Tell him if you must. The ignorant fool has no idea of my feelings for him and he has no concept of his own- what's the difference!? Telling him I have a non-host's phone number will do nothing to make him aware of the underlining situation!"

They all stood around me, complete shock on their faces. None of us had ever acknowledged the obvious tension between Tamaki and I. The most I had ever spoken of it was with Kyoya, and then I had only insinuated that I was interested in Tamaki. This was the first time that the entire thing had ever been recognized.

"Stop standing there and untie me!", I yelled at them, "You will not guilt me into feeling bad about this. You of all people know the pressure I am under, that's why we're all here together, no?" I continued as Mori removed the bounds from my wrists.

"So...it's true. You love Tama-chan...", Honey spoke as he moved closer to me.

I rubbed my wrists and looked at the pink tiled floor. "I know this is something... we don't discuss openly usually. We are all aware of the situation and it's many levels.", I stood from the chair and walked past them and towards the window, "We are all also aware of the arrangement between the Ootori's and Koizumi's. Even Tamaki knows."

"Satsuki.", Kyoya called behind me, but I refused to face him.

I sighed, "I will tell Tamaki about Riku once I figure out my own feelings. Until then, none of you will whisper a word of this.", I finally turned, "Please?"

Solemnly, the boys had all nodded their heads in agreement with my wish.

A few days had passed since my private encounter with Kyoya, Honey, Mori, and the twins. They had all kept their word to me to not tell Tamaki about Riku. All classes were canceled today due to the physical exams. I was made aware of the situation with Haruhi, but thankfully was not included in their mission to protect her true identity. As I walked into the area they were holding them, I saw a crowd standing outside one specific curtain. I approached it and saw that Kyoya was standing a foot behind the crowd with the shirtless twins. A few more feet away Honey and Mori were wearing...doctor's uniforms?

I stood next to Kyoya, "Where is Tamaki?"

"Formation A.", he closed his book and looked at me. I rolled my eyes and waited to see what exactly that entails.

"Mr. Fujioka, are you ready?", a nurse spoke into a curtain I could only assume Haruhi was behind.

I turned to face the curtain with Kyoya, "Yes.", the curtain was pulled open by Tamaki in a wig meant to look like Haruhi's hair, "_I'm_ Haruhi Fujioka."

There was a moment of silence as I screamed in my head. I could not believe that I was in love with this _idiot_. The crowd of guests facing him began to a multitude of questions, wondering why he would do something like that. Next to me, the twins burst into laughter with tears streaming down their faces. Tamaki was crimson red with embarrassment and lashed out at them, to no one's surprise they were the masterminds of Formation A. The hosts around me walked towards the curtain, that Haruhi was in fact still hiding behind.

I turned and was looking around for Tamaki and spotted him sulking in a corner nearby. Since our moment at the ball, I had rarely spoken to him outside of classes and hosting hours. It was partially out of my own guilt, now having been corresponding with Riku a little within that time.

As I marched towards him , I began to call him name, "Tamaki, Tama-" He looked up at me and froze in place.

Just as I was about to reach him I felt a hand grab my wrist and drag me in the opposite direction, "Miss Koizumi! I have been looking all over for you. It's the end of the day and you almost missed your physical!"

As she pulled me behind a curtain I felt my heart ache. _So close, yet so far._

"Please remove your uniform, a doctor will be with you in a moment to take your measurements.", she spoke with a smile.

I looked around outside of my curtain, seeing that most of the students had already completed their physicals and had left the area. The only people around were the medical officials, so I felt comfortable enough to strip behind the curtain instead of in a private room. Slipping off my shoes and then stockings, I began to take off my dress and lay it over the back of a chair next to me. Immediately the curtain was pulled over, I turned and did _not_ see a doctor. It was a frantic, disheveled man wearing a doctor's uniform that was not of the Ootori doctors.

He turned and saw me, panic in his eyes, "Please don't scream, miss!", he began to lunge at me to cover my mouth.

I didn't know what to do, I had never been in a situation like this before. I closed my eyes and began hyperventilating. I pulled back my arm and made a fist, and punched him right in the face. He fell back onto the ground holding his face. _That fucking hurt!_ I held my fist in my other hand, it almost felt like I had broken it. I didn't think I had but it definitely hurt enough to make me question if I had.

"Miss, I'm so sorry-", he began to get up as he clutched onto his nose.

The curtain was shifted again, and I went to throw another punch, but they caught it. Suddenly I was covered in a white fabric, and I heard more people enter the area. I realized that Tamaki's chest was bare, and had given his shirt to me. I immediately slipped into it and clutched at it as they did their opening proclamations to the injured man.

"One, good looks that attract the public eye.", spoke the Twins.

"Two, more wealth than you could ever imagine.", stated Kyoya.

"Three, chivalry that will never be able to over look-", began Mori.

"The hideous wickedness of this world.", ended Honey.

"That's what makes up the Ouran Host Club.", Tamaki finished.

"We're here, watch out!", they spoke in unison.

The mystery man shuddered under their words. He had a bloody nose, that I assumed was from me and my lucky sucker punch. I turned away and buttoned the shirt as he began to tell us his story. My hand looked fine, it was just throbbing with a slight inflammation at my knuckles. That looked and felt nothing like I had seen in movies! Absolutely nothing was gratifiying about it- I was still scared stupid and my hand hurt like hell!

"I'm a doctor. I have a small emergency medical clinic that I run in the next town over. My name is Yabu.", he began.

"Did he say his name's _Yabu_?", Hikaru questioned.

"That's crazy. What a terrible name for a doctor.", Kaoru commented.

"Unless you're a quack.", they concluded.

Yabu continued anyway, "My wife and daughter left me, and I know she goes to school here !"

"Why did they leave?", I asked.

He looked off in thought, "I let people give me IOU's instead of an immediate payment. And that was it... I know I'm terrible at managing our money and I can't say no to anybody...I don't blame them for being tired of constantly living in debt...but I wanted to see my daughter one more time, so I came here.", Tamaki began to cry, "After being pelted by rain and wondering the streets I finally made it to your school ! Once I entered I was mistaken for a doctor here to examine students."

"Well of course, anyone would mistake you.", Hikaru stated.

"You're dressed like a doctor.", Kaoru pointed out.

"And then it happened... when I tried to ask her for help she punched me in the face!", he began to sob and the all looked at me, "I just wanted to ask her if she knew my daughter- but she _attacked_ me!"

"I was behind a curtain changing, why would you come to ask _me_?!", I yelled and he shuddered again. He began to cry harder and sighed, "How is this my fault?", I asked no one in particular.

"Dr. Yabu, I think you may have the place. Are you looking for Ouran Public High School?", Kyoya questioned.

The man rubbed his face of tears, "Yeah, that's right."

"I figured that might be the case. This is Ouran Academy, a private institution. Your daughter does not go here.", Kyoya concluded.

The doctor was in complete shock at his observation, "Wow Kyo-chan! I'm impressed you figured out he had the wrong school!", Honey exclaimed.

"Well", he began with a smirk, "There's no way the daughter of such a small time doctor would ever be able to get into Ouran Academy". Haruhi made an annoyed face knowing how he reached his conclusion.

"Kyoya, would you please find a map of all the public schools in this area? I would like to help this man find his daughter.", Tamaki stated.

Kyoya smirked, "Whatever you say."

We all watched from a window as the doctor left the academy. Wondering if he would be able to find her and make amends.

"Suki-chan, your hand!", Honey worried, bringing everyone's attention back to my current state.

I looked at it, at this point it was red and slightly more swollen than it was initially. "It's okay, it just hurts a little. Everything will be okay, I promise." I rubbed my better hand through Honey's hair to comfort him.

"I'll ask your doctor to tend to that before your examination.", Kyoya left to look for my doctor along with Honey and Mori.

"You must be pretty strong to be able to fight him off!", Hikaru exclaimed with a smile.

"Yeah, I wouldn't want to get into a fight with you after this.", Kaoru continued as they left too.

Tamaki and I were standing alone behind the curtain. I was now hyper aware of just how naked I was, and how I was wearing his shirt to conceal myself. The scent of his cologne was so overwhelming around me, and I couldn't resist the blush that was overtaking my features. Tamaki had turned to follow the rest of the hosts out, but I needed to seize the moment with him.

"Tamaki, wait-", I mindlessly grabbed his wrist with my bad hand. I immediately flinched and retracted my hand.

He swung around, "Satsuki, are you okay!?"

"Yes, ", I rubbed my knuckles softly, "I just wasn't thinking."

He took a step towards me, and took my hand into his, "How do you feel?"

"To be honest... a little shaken. I've never had to physically defend myself before. It was really scary. I've just never...felt that _frightened_.", I looked at the ground.

He placed his hand on my head, "I'm sorry you had to go through that. Everything is over now though. You're safe."

I looked up at him, but he was looking away with a massive blush on his face, "I know, but only because of you, Tamaki. Thank you."

_ I could either let him leave or do something bolder. Did I want more from this moment?_

I closed the gap between us by wrapping my arms around him and burying my face into his chest. I felt him stiffen for a moment, and then almost melt into my touch. He laced one arm around me and then the other was bringing me closer into him with his hand on the back of my head. He topped it off by placing a subtle kiss on the top of my head.

"I would never let something happen to you.", he quietly spoke into my hair, "Never." We pulled away slightly away but kept a lose hold on one another.

"Excuse me, Miss Koizumi?", a doctor spoke outside of the curtain, "Are you ready for your exam?"

I pulled away completely from Tamaki, "Yes, one moment please.", I turned to Tamaki with a grin, "Thank you, Tamaki. I'll give you your shirt back after my exam, if that's alright with you."

Suddenly it became very aware to Tamaki that his chest was bare and that I was only wearing my underwear underneath his shirt. A massive blush engulfed his face, "I-i-it's no problem! Return it when you can!" He became frantic, "Well I have to go now, go-o-o-odbye!", he practically yelled as he ran from out of the curtain.

The doctor followed after, and flashed me a huge grin, "Well Hello Miss Koizumi! Mister Ootori informed me about your little situation earlier and mentioned that you may have injured your hand. Lets have a look!"


End file.
